Fast Food Fight (episode)
Fast Food Fight is a special bonus episode of Meta Runner, featuring TheOdd1sOut and Arin Hanson. It was uploaded on October 19, 2019. Synopsis An animation about action, drama and hamburgers. Plot The episode begins with Sofia introducing Tari to a new video game called "Fast Food Fight", in order to improve her problem-solving and social interaction skills, to which she states "sounds like a lot of work". Sofia proceeds to ignore this and immediately warps her into the game. Tari finds herself in a blank white space. She is then greeted by TheOdd1sOut, who tells Tari that he will teach her how to make a "Sooubway" sandwich. Tari attempts to correct him, but he tells her he's not allowed to say "that word" for legal reasons. He then proceeds to tell her the recipe, but Tari quickly becomes distracted by eating some bread. Before he can start over, Arin hits the bread out of Tari's hand with a "grump-smash". Tari assumes Arin doesn't like sandwiches, to which Arin introduces himself and states he is "here to purge the world of poopy, garbage sandwiches like this one", whilst burning it with a flamethrower. TheOdd1sOut prepares to fight him, but Tari stops him and suggests he shouldn't due to him having a flamethrower. Arin tells Tari about their "lord and saviour, Wondy's". Tari, once again, attempts to correct him, but TheOdd1sOut reminds her about legal ramifications. Arin tells Tari he has a much better idea for a burger, although Tari and TheOdd1sOut agreed that the ingredients don't belong on a burger. Arin and TheOdd1sOut began to get competitive. Then, they pull out lightsabers and began an extremely dramatic fight. Tari tries to break up the fight by suggesting they do some drawing but to no avail. She then looks down to see cheese and bread. She then gets an idea and uses her "Meta Runner Vision" to create a grilled cheese sandwich which is, in her mind, a "sandwich nobody can hate". Sofia then tells her that she did a good job, scaring TheOdd1sOut and Arin. Tari explains that it was Sofia and Sofia is one of her friends in the "real world" and how their world was just a videogame, promptly causing them to freak out. The episode then cuts off. Characters Main Characters * Tari * TheOdd1sOut * Arin Hanson Minor Characters * Sofia Porter Trivia * This episode features YouTubers TheOdd1sOut and Arin Hanson ** The episode features plenty of references to both of their channels. *** "Sooubway" is a reference to James' quadrilogy, of the same name. **** This episode coincided with the release of "Sooubway 4: The Final Sandwich". Whether this was on purpose or not is unknown. *** The "grump-smash" is a reference to Arin's let's play series with Dan Avidan, "Game Grumps" **** This was referenced a second time when Arin calls his burger the "Grumps Burger". *** The blank white background is a reference to how most story-time animators, the genre of video TheOdd1sOut produces, use a blank white background as it means the video can come out faster. *** The way TheOdd1sOut is animated is a reference to the way he animates. **** However TheOdd1sOut animated in 2D, not 3D.